Ghost Secret
by thelostruler
Summary: Finding out your spouse is a ghost is terrible. But, Halloween night can help a terrible life change. Happy Halloween.


Ivan watched the love of his life shift towards him in the darkness. He stroked Yao's cheek before getting up. As he walked into the hallway, he lit a match into the oil lamp, then downstairs to the restroom. Once his business was done, he returned remembering Yao's words of not bring the lamp into the bed, but he was curious as to why. So he carried it to bed setting it on the nightstand. Ivan gasped the radiant light shined on his bed revealing his lover, with ghostly white skin, peeled in several places showing another layer of pure white, namely on his face and right hand. Yao's brown eyes opened, now a golden color piercing right at Ivan.

"...I told you never to bring the light in here at night! Why don't you ever listen?" Ivan gave no reply, speechlessly watching as the ghost screamed, "Don't you ever hurt the children Ivan Braginsky or I will kill you." Tears streamed down both of their faces Yao's out of anger, Ivan out of fear, guilt. Yet both held sadness. Yao opened the bottom drawer taking out a tradition lantern and lighter. Once lit, he grabbed the lantern and hurried out of the house. Ivan followed him, "Don't go, I love you." "I have to, you've found out my secret. Now go back into the house and take care of the kids for me." "I need you with me." "If you needed me constantly, I wouldn't have taken you to love. Now get back into the house before a thief comes." Luckily they only had reached the front lawn, giving him time to guard the door while watch Yao's light in the distance and disappear under the river fog.

* * *

6 years later

"I had a dream about mom again." The white haired boy with brown eyes told the family as they sat down for breakfast. "No, you didn't you never met her." his sister replied. "Yeah but-" "Shut up." his dad yelled with cold eyes before taking a swing of vodka. The boy shrank into his chair, speaking no more.

Now after school Vanya grew impatient, his sister was too "old "to go trick or treating so she gave candy and his dad was always to busy or drunk to care. He watched the clock, doing homework so he wouldn't get yelled at. Eventually it reached seven, so Vanya ran into his room to get his costume before he was stopped by his dad. "You're too old, stop going." Vanya just shook his head saying no, bracing himself for his father's anger, but received none; he peeked between his eyelids. His father was leaving the room, he never struck them but yelled a lot even for little things so often Vanya would never please him, ever.

But feeling his time was limited, he dressed and got candy til 8 when it was dark enough for the important part of the night. When it was, he ran home dropping the candy off before running back near the river, passing several families making paper boats. Vanya himself didn't make one, though wanting to make one later. Eventually on the empty part of shore he waited, seeing a life sized boat pulled in. Four people were in it all in traditional clothing and holding paper lanterns only one coming out, Vanya watch til nothing left of the person was still on the boat before taking a hand. "Mommy lets go make things." Yao smiled at his son.

Together they got a bench, making a paper boat and several lanterns. Finishing them, Yao led Vanya to a house, gently putting his lantern and several other papers in front of the door, Yao grabbed a piece of candy eating a tiny bit of food on the table (**1**) before taking his hand. Though not before Vanya rang the doorbell. The parent and child walked hand in hand on the streets; hearing the door open, the child looked back the elder couple were crying as they held the gifts and watched him leave with his mom holding the paper.

Turning back Vanya reminisced how he was four he wanted to continue trick or treating however his sister didn't leaving him alone. He had continued but lost his way, crying loudly but no one cared. A hand grabbed his, looking up to the person he couldn't help but feel safe and happy. Together they continued trick or treating Vanya constantly hugging the stranger. The stranger giving a gentle pat on the head in return. Reaching their house, the same time in reality he hugged the stranger for the last time muttering the words that always came to mind naturally. "I love you, mommy." He reached a kiss and a gentle hug before Yao left him alone on the porch.

Entering his house, he met his dad sitting on a table several bottle. "Just die both of you. My life was ruined." Ivan threw the bottle into the wall. Shards of glass flying at Vanya's face cutting him deep. Pain seared in him as his sister cried in the corner. "Just die." Vanya ran out of the house to the river. H e found his mom, knee length in water, humming a soft tune. "Mommy!" He buried his face into Yao's hanfu. "My little Vanya what happened?" "Father was yelling at us." "..." "And he said that me and sister should die." "..." "So I'll join you." "What? No!" "You're just like father." Vanya ran into the water going deeper then he could swim.

Ivan laid in bed full of regret and sadness. Eventually as time passed, he heard the door open hearing footsteps. He knew it was his son but Vanya's was small but deeper then this. He quietly slipped past the door grabbing his pipe to hit the intruder. In shock, he watched his departed love heal their daughter. Yao got off the bed walked towards Ivan glaring at him shutting the door after. "Hello, Ivan." "Yao." Ivan smiled only to be slapped. "I-"He got another slab. "I told you to never hurt the kids." "I" Yao grabbed him, kneeing him in the balls. Ivan doubled over before Yao climbed on him "Don't do it again, or it will be worse then this time you better listen." Holding a knife Yao etched the word remember in Ivan's wrist, giving him a short passionate kiss before leaving him, the door quietly shutting. "I love you, Yao." Ivan quietly muttered.

Vanya happily ate the egg on his plate, ever since Halloween father has good, he didn't drink as much, taking time to take care of the kids, doing the job two parents would do. He was sure, mommy did it, so everyday he gave a report. Even his sister was being nice even smiling so he asked mommy to play with the whole family next year. Vanya dropped his paper boat watch it float back on the table before thanking his mommy and thought that one more year to wait just for him was worth it.

* * *

**(1)** **In Chinese culture people don't celebrate Halloween instead doing something else, that I forget what its called. But instead of trick or treating for humans to humans its like ghost to humans. They leave a table of food for the ghosts at night and after a while take it back in. Then they eat the food believing the food is blessed.**

**In western culture we believe that ghosts are either lost or evil because of that we fear them. And if someone marries them and find out their secret the other is left pining for them. Meanwhile in Chinese culture we believe that ghosts are usually lost or are being released from hell for a bit(vacation). Anyway if someone marries then, finds out the secret the other is left in a good way. They have spiritually become more of a family person.  
**


End file.
